A Night In The African Rain Forest
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Does a rain forest exist in Africa? Or the huge beast? Mya is going to find out. Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them.
1. Chapter 1

**Another amazing story from guestsurprise, who owns everyone here in this story. Get ready for the story of the mythical black beast. I own nothing in this story.**

* * *

 **A Night In The African Rain Forest**

A rain forest in Africa? Impossible! Most know that Africa only has plains and a few forests, but not rain forests…right? Wrong. There is one area in Africa that is known as an ancient and beautiful rain forest. But no one enters in that forest anymore. It is the home of a legendary beast. A beast that no one has seen…well no one, except an elderly man named Mr. Boku. He was once a famous game hunter and he went to Africa to hunt for sport; he loved taking prized trophies. That is…until he met the black beast. And there is one more problem; the African rain forest cannot be seen by everyone.

"No one believes my story young one. But there lives a beast in that forest that is said to be a spirit of the African plains. He is dangerous and few have ever seen him."

"How did you see him, Grandpa?" Mya asked her grandfather quietly.

"He was going to kill me for what I had done. I had recently shot a young male lion and I wanted to keep its skin for a trophy. Once I began to skin it, a thunderous roar came from behind me. I turned and saw a large black looking beast! From a distance, it looked like a large black lion, but when I got closer, it began to walk on two legs like a man. I couldn't get a look at him. Once he got close enough, he extended his claws and scratched me hard across my leg." Mr. Boku said. He then showed Mya his scar.

"Grandpa! That scar is huge!"

"Yes, but for some reason, he did not kill me. He picked up the body of the young lion and told me that I would someday have to pay for my crime."

"What did he mean?"

"I don't know! But I immediately ran away and never looked back. When I told the town's people, they begged me to leave. They said that anyone who angered the black beast may be cursed. I then asked them about the African rain forest I saw, but they said I was crazy. They said African rain forests didn't exist and that Africa was as dry as dust."

"Grandpa. I'm a bit nervous now!"

"No need to be. You will be just fine. In plus, you and your college friends have already agreed to go on a college trip to Africa so you can't back out now."

"I know…but…,"

"No, buts…now begin packing my dear…," Grandpa Boku smiled.

* * *

 **To guestsurprise: Hmm. Sounds like quite a legend. I'm eager to see what happens next. Also, please check the reviews on this story. I have some requests that some users sent me to ask if you could do them.**

 **To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Night In The African Rain Forest Chapter 2**

Mya and her class had finally arrived in Zulakai, Africa. It was a very happy place and many of the people were welcoming and kind.

"I could live here forever," Mya giggled to herself. But she stopped smiling when she remembered her grandfather's warning of never leaving the group and never leaving the safety of the grounds at twilight. "Well, there is nothing that could ever get me to leave my group." She whispered to herself.

"Come, class! There is much to see," the teacher smiled. As she walked around the grounds with her class, she saw some rough men sitting in the corner and laughing. They were large, burly men and they were cleaning their guns and drinking their beers.

"This job doesn't pay enough…," one of them fussed.

"Don't worry…we will finish the job tonight."

"Leave them; I don't want anyone to know what we're planning," Another guy said whispered.

Mya listened intently and saw how they discussed a beast that was unlike any other. A beast that could make your heart stop in fear and how it could tear a man to shreds. It made her very afraid to even think about it.

 _Later that night…_

Mya walked with her friends to the dinner tent when she felt like she was being watched. She slowly turned and saw two green eyes looking at her from the bushes. She gasped in horror and quickly got her friend's attention.

"Area! Area, look!"

"Huh? What's wrong?"

"Look in the bushes!" Mya panicked. But when Area looked nothing was there. Now Mya was horrified. She couldn't even sit down and eat her food.

"I think I just want to turn in early."

"Mya, are you sure you're alright?" Area asked.

"I'm fine. I just need some time to think and recoup." Mya responded. She then turned and quickly headed back for her tent, but she stopped dead in her tracks. For right in front of her was a man. A man with dark black hair. A black that was darker than the blackest night and his eyes were a piercing light green. He was intimidating and handsome all at the same time.

"Evening…," he purred quietly.

"E-evening…," Mya stuttered.

"You must be Mya…"

"How do you know me!"

"I know a lot about you. No need to fear me…I came to give you this…," he smiled. He then held up a rose. A beautiful blue rose…

"Thank you. Is this part of the welcoming to the village?"

"Yes. But not everyone received a special rose such as this, so keep it close to you," he smiled. Just then they heard voices calling for Mya. Mya turned around to answer them and when she turned back around the young man was gone. It was as if he had disappeared into thin air!

* * *

 **Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Night In The African Rain Forest Chapter 3**

For days, Mya looked everywhere, but no one knew about the young man. When she showed them her flower, one of those gang hunters growled at her.

"This is one of the rarest flowers in this part of the country! How did a common tourist get one?!"

"It was a gift that was given to me!"

"Nonsense!"

"It's true!"

"I'm warning you girl! If you don't tell me where you got this flower I'm gonna…,"

"You'll do what?" A voice asked. Mya turned around and saw the same young man with dark black hair and piercing green eyes. The hunter was visibly shaken, but he tried to ignore it.

"What do ya want?! I'm not talking to you!"

"No…but you are being very rude to this young woman." The dark haired man replied calmly, now walking forward.

"It's none of your business," he hissed.

"This young woman is my business."

"Why you little!" The hunter growled. He then threw a punch, but the dark haired man ducked and then sent the man to his knees with a strong uppercut to the neck. The hunter laid flat on his back without a further word. The man turned around and saw Mya fearfully running away. He grinned a small grin and took off after her.

Meanwhile, Mya was running and not paying attention to where she was going! She was running farther and farther away from camp! She could feel the hot earth under her but before she knew it, she was feeling lush, wet grass!

"Wet grass?! In the middle of the African desert!" She thought as she began to run faster. She then heard footsteps behind her and started to feel nips of teeth biting at her heels! They would bite even harder when she would go in the wrong direction! Soon, she felt no nips or bites at all! It was as if she was running where she needed to run!

"W-Where am I?!" She gasped, now seeing a large tree ahead of her, filled with beautiful blue flowers! She tried to stop herself, but she slipped on some mud and went tumbling to the ground. As she tried to get up, she felt something push her back down.

"L-LET ME UP!" She pleaded. She then tried to get up again, but she felt something push her down again. She turned over on her back to look at her attacker when she noticed that she was surrounded by lions! There were so many of them! Only they didn't look like ordinary lions; they were pure white! She screamed in terror and tried to get up when she ran into the arms of a tall black being!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed as she tried to get out of his grip, but his arms tightened and she could feel claws digging into her arms, albeit gently.

"You are not leaving…you belong to me…," the voice thundered. She looked up and saw that she was staring into the same green eyes of the young man she saw earlier.

"I-I DON'T BELONG TO ANYONE! LET GO OF ME!"

"You do now…your grandfather owes me and you are what he owes me." The beast responded as he lifted her up and threw her over his shoulder and carried her deeper into the night.

* * *

 **To guestsurprise: Oh, boy. What's going to happen next? This is getting good! :)**

 **To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	4. Chapter 4

**A Night In The African Rain Forest Chapter 4**

Mya was thrown on the soft grass and she looked up in horror because she was surrounded by lions. She gasped as she was surrounded by white lions and the leader. She looked up and saw he was the massive black beast of legend that her grandfather warned her about. He kneeled down and looked at her with his intimidating, green eyes.

"You are mine now. You might as well learn how to live in these parts."

"I don't belong to you! My grandfather will save me!"

"Your grandfather owes me! He killed a member of my pride and I warned him not to! I told him that he could live near us but that no killing was allowed. He disrespected my wishes and killed a member of my family. For his disrespect and savagery, he was told that he owed me his greatest treasures. You."

"WHAT?!"

"That is why he wanted you to stay close by to the group. He knew I would be coming from you."

"B-But I don't want to die!"

"I won't kill you. You are now a member of my pride and you belong here with me."

"I won't survive out here!"

"You will with my help. I am sorry it has to be this way, but your grandfather is the one to blame."

"Please! Please, let me go! My family and friends will be concerned about me!"

"I will allow you to send them a letter; I will write the letter personally and you can mail it tomorrow morning."

"What will you write in this letter?"

"I will simply write about your decision to remain in the African plains. Do not try to explain or run away from me. Remember that I can find you wherever you are."

"Why are you doing this?!" Mya cried, falling to her knees in despair.

"A life for a life. Be grateful that I do not wish to kill you like your grandfather did to Haru. He was my ally and a real friend. He was on patrol that night when your grandfather killed him."

"B-But…,"

"Look at these lions. These are angel white lions. Some of the rarest lions in the world. They are not like the white lions of your world. These are pure white; so white in fact that their blood is yellow. I am in charge of protecting them."

Mya looked at him in surprise and was about to panic when he knelt down to her face.

"Don't be afraid. I won't harm you."

"Why not? She killed Haru!"

"Yes, kill her!" Another lioness roared.

"Enough, you all!" Kujo ordered.

"Make her pay, Kujo!" They cheered.

"I won't be killed by anyone!" Mya screamed. With those words, she jumped to her feet and climbed a nearby tree. It was so large that someone could easily sleep in that tree and build a comfortable tree house.

"Mya! Come down here!" Kujo ordered. He turned angrily to his pride. "I know you all are hurt and angry by the passing of Haru but we have to move on. Mya is one of us now. Now head for the shadows; it will begin to rain soon."

The pride bowed in respect and then disappeared into the night. Kujo then turned and saw Mya climbing up the tree and trying to find a safe place to sleep. She had large tears rolling down her face and she was so upset she thought she could burst.

"Mya, come down from there. It is about to rain," He whispered. But one look at his black fur and black mane and she began to climb higher in the tree. He sighed and took off after her.

"Stop running, Mya; it's getting late," he said, climbing up after her.

"Go away," she said angrily.

"And leave you here to die?" He asked, amusement in his voice.

"Sure. Why not?! Your pride already hates me."

"They do not know you yet, now…," he paused as he heard her begin to sniffle, fighting to hold back tears. Sighing a deeper sigh, he now jumped on a branch and began to approach her on all fours, with perfect cat-like balance. "Mya, come here."

"I said leave me alone." She angrily hissed.

"I cannot. You are a member of my pride now, whether you like it or not." He said, now gently getting closer to her and licking her tear-stained face. In shock, she quickly moved back, making him chuckle. "Now calm yourself. Come down from here with me and we will find you something to eat."

"I just want to stay hehere." She giggled, because he now had her backed up against the tree and he was licking her neck and face. She now got a great look at this beast. He was literally a black lion that could walk and talk like a man! He even had hands like a man, but they were covered with black fur and claws! "S-Stop it!"

"Why?"

"B-Because I don't like this!"

"I think you do," he responded, now pinning her down and licking her more. The pride could only look in surprise as they heard only squealing and laughter from the trees as Kujo continued to lick Mya and welcome her to his pride.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: What do you think?**

 **To guestsurprise: Getting good! I'm looking forward to the next chapter! :)**

 **To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	5. Chapter 5

**A Night In the African Rain Forest Chapter 5**

Once the sun was high in the sky, Mya looked around and noticed Kujo kneeling beside her.

"Glad to see you are awake. Come. They will be looking for you. Be prepared, Mya, because tonight is your last night with the humans."

"I don't want to live out here!" She pleaded.

"We don't want her either," a lioness named Cleo responded.

"Cleo, enough." Kujo said angrily. He then helped Mya to her feet and handed her the letter. "Make sure you deliver this letter. I will be waiting for you to return."

Mya sadly nodded and then began to walk back to the village. She, of course, was greeted by all of her friends and her professor, but they weren't concerned at all! They believed that she was sightseeing in another part of the village. Sightseeing was right! She was being made a part of a lion pride!

"Professor, I have decided to stay here in the village."

"Mya, I don't think your grandfather would like that." He responded.

"I have already spoke to him; he is fine," Mya said, knowing she already mailed the letter earlier that day.

"Are you certain? Well, you are an adult, Mya. As long as you have spoken with your family."

"Yes, I have. I have a new home in the further parts of the village." She whispered, trying to keep the sadness from her voice.

"I see. Well, if that is your decision, Mya."

"It is." She said softly.

* * *

 _A few hours later…_

"I wish I could just return home." Mya said softly, now making her way through the jungle to the meeting place.

"You are home now, Mya," came a low response. She turned and saw Kujo come from the darkness. He was walking on all fours and then he changed into bi-pedal mode. "Let's go. We need to begin migration."

"Where are we going?"

"To the further plains of Africa. Remember, our forest only appears at night and it is never in the same place for long." He responded.

"Well, now what is going to happen to me? I can't move or hunt like a lion." She said sadly.

"I'm going to teach you." He said softly as he then began to walk away. Cleo angrily walked up to Mya and hissed at her.

"You do know what you will be eventually right?!"

"What do you mean?" Mya asked.

"If you prove yourself worthy, he may choose you for a mate. But I know that will never happen." She laughed.

"What do you mean by that?!" Mya said angrily.

"He needs someone that is loyal and who will be by his side. I am the one he will choose, not some worthless human!"

"Hey, I didn't ask to be here!"

"We know, but there is nothing we can do about it now! Just stay away from him!" Cleo said angrily as she walked ahead and then began to purr and rub her head against Kujo. He cocked a curious brow at her, signaling she did something wrong.

"What were you discussing with Mya?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Cleo?" He said, now asking in a sterner tone of voice.

"I simply stated that you would need the best mate possible when the time comes."

"Yes, yes, I will. But that time has not come yet."

"I know, Kujo, but when it comes, there will be plenty of candidates." Cleo smiled.

Kujo chuckled, but noticed that Mya was staring at her reflection in a nearby pool and looking a bit frightened. He slowly walked over and sat near her.

"What is the matter?"

"Kujo, my skin! I'm looking…different."

"Yes. Mya, as you know, a human cannot live with my kind forever. When the moon is full over the next few days, you will become like us!"

"WHAT?!"

"Yes. In a few days, your transformation will be complete. You will become a lioness and your body will become like mine." He said softly.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Things are getting interesting huh? ;)**

 **Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	6. Chapter 6

**Night In The African Rain Forest Chapter 6**

Mya fell to her knees in despair. She didn't want to be a lioness!

"Calm down; if you prefer to stay human you can. It would be just a bit harder to survive that, is all." He said, now kneeling down beside her. She suddenly jumped on him to hug him when they went tumbling in the pool. He didn't know she would be that strong!

"Hey!" He said in surprise, now falling into the beautiful blue pool behind him. Mya was surfacing just in time to see his backside sticking up as he was trying to surface. She let out a small giggle, but quickly became quiet when he surfaced near her face.

"Now what was so funny?" He smirked.

"I-I uh…,"

"Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you; I'm glad you are becoming more comfortable around us." He said, now gently taking her face in his clawed hands. But at that moment, they heard a growl from a lioness nearby.

"You are actually falling for her!" She hissed.

"What are you talking about?" Kujo responded, now gently pushing Mya behind him.

"You are falling for that worthless human! After all of what her people have done!"

"You should not judge her based on what the humans have done!"

"Why?! They are why one of our own lions is dead! How could you give her the opportunity to be your mate?!"

"That's enough! She will have to go through the challenge like everyone else!"

"What?!" Mya said in surprise.

"Perfect." The lioness chuckled evilly. She then turned tail and walked away from everyone. Meanwhile, Mya was looking horrified.

"Challenge?! What was she talking about?!"

"Mya, in order to be in this pride and have a chance to be my mate, every female must challenge the alpha female of the group. The alpha is Cleo." Kujo replied softly.

"WHAT?! She would kill me!"

"Mya, there is no need to be afraid; they're not going to harm you!"

"Yes they will. She wants me out of the way! What happens if I win?"

"If you win, then I get to proclaim you as my mate."

"If I lose?"

"Then I will proclaim what will become of you." He said softly. Mya was about to run, but he ran and grabbed her.

"Don't run away! It will be alright!"

"I can't do it! I can't do this! I don't know anything about challenges! I'm not even ready to be anyone's mate!"

"Yes, you can! Have courage and believe that you can, Mya."

Mya began to burst into tears and she was about to squirm loose, but he grabbed her face and kissed her gently on the lips. Her eyes opened wide in shock!

"You need to remain calm; do not panic Mya." He said telepathically to her. He then gently released her lips.

"D-Did you just kiss me?"

"Yes, to give you courage." He said matter of factly. "There are different types of kisses in my pride."

"I see. And how would your mate know if it was a kiss of true love." Mya huffed. He then loomed over her, making her squeak in shock.

"Trust me. My mate would know the difference," He said, letting his green eyes peer into her very soul. He then stood up and helped her to stand as well. He shook the water from his mighty mane and then watched as the sun began to rise.

"Come, it is time to rest. Your challenge will begin tomorrow."

"I am still afraid." She said sadly.

"Do not be afraid. I know that everything will be just fine." He said, now leading her to rest with the rest of the pride as he watched over her.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: What do you think?**

 **To guestsurprise: It's getting very interesting! :) Can't wait to see more! :)**

 **To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	7. Chapter 7

**Night In The African Rain Forest Final Chapter**

Mya was woken up by Cleo, the dominate lioness. It was the next night and she was ready to show Mya who was the boss.

"I am the one who will win his hand." Cleo snickered.

"I am no match for you or anyone here." Mya said sadly.

"I know, which is why you should just leave now." Cleo huffed.

"No one is going anywhere." A voice demanded. Both turned to see Kujo walk in and look at both of them. "I am the only one who will decide what will happen. Now the moon is full and it is time for the challenge to begin."

Both nodded and walked out in the open. Most of them cheered for Cleo and Mya felt like she was definitely going to die that night.

"Now, whomever fulfills this challenge with the purest heart will win." Kujo called out. He then looked at them both with his deep green eyes. "Begin!"

Cleo charged with such ferocity that it scared Mya out of her skin! Mya moved just in time before the lioness plowed her over!

"Run! Run like the cowardly human you are!" Cleo snapped, now charging again. Mya now grabbed a spear and managed to keep Cleo at bay. But Cleo was resourceful; she swiped her paw and knocked Mya on her back. She ran to go for her throat, but Mya used the spear to protect herself.

"Cleo, enough! This is a challenge, not a death match!" Kujo ordered angrily. Cleo angrily moved back and waited for Mya to stand up. Even though Mya was still human, Cleo was strong enough to plow her over if she wanted to!

"I'm not going to be afraid of you, Cleo! I may not be as strong, but I will do what I need to to survive!" Mya yelled. Cleo snarled at those words and attacked her head on! Mya charged too, but noticed a small lion cub managed to crawl out into the battle ground. The cub had a hurt paw and was trying to reach Kujo since he knew what to do when anyone was hurt. However, Kujo was across the battleground. That meant the injured cub would have to crawl all the way over and dodge the battling females before getting to Kujo.

Mya managed to spot the injured cub and she tried to move the battle in the opposite direction, but Cleo was getting very close to where the injured cub was!

"Cleo, wait! We can't do battle over here! There's a hurt cub!"

"He'll be fine! Focus on me!"

"I can't! He's too close! We'll smash him!" Mya said, now feeling Cleo pin her down.

"Does that mean you forfeit?" Cleo smiled sneakily.

"I can't get up! If I hit you, I will hit the cub!" Mya said, now seeing the cub was too close to them now. If she swung her spear in self-defense, the cub would be hurt.

"Do you forfeit?!" Cleo asked again angrily.

"Y-Yes, I guess so." Mya said sadly.

"AHA! You weakling! I win! I WIN! SHE FORFEITED!" Cleo laughed happily, now getting up and prancing around the battle ground. Kujo walked forward and gently took Mya's face in his hands.

"You have won, Mya." Kujo smiled warmly.

"What?! No, she didn't! I won! I won the contest of strength and courage!" Cleo snapped angrily.

"No, the contest was who would have been the best choice of my future mate. She chose to forfeit rather than risk hurting the cub. She was compassionate and loving; she is the one whose qualities I desire for my mate."  
Cleo was about to say something but she stopped short; she knew that he was right. Mya was compassionate to the cub and she truly didn't have to be. Cleo hung her head and turned to Mya.

"You are the best fit after all." Cleo said, now bowing gently to Mya. Mya's eyes widened in surprise.

"That means I-…,"

"Yes, that means you will by my mate now." Kujo replied matter of factly. A bit scared, Mya quickly climbed a tree, not knowing what to say or do! Everything was happening so fast!

"Mya, wait!" He called, now climbing after her. He found her sitting on a branch, breathing heavily. He gently approached her and began letting his black tail run up and down her ears.

"Easy…easy…,"

"I-I don't know what to say!"

"It's alright. There is no need to be afraid. I'm not going to harm you." He whispered, now getting closer to her. "Mya, I love you. I will not harm one hair on your head."

"I-I just…,"

"Perhaps I should have asked in a different manner. Will you marry me?" He chuckled, now crawling over and licking her neck. She giggled at his flirty and sweet manners and hugged his neck.

"Yes, yes, I will marry you." She smiled, now letting him nuzzle and lick her.

"I am so glad you will. You are my true mate and I…I love you." He said, now pulling her to his chest and kissing her on her cheek.

"I love you too." She smiled, now letting him hold her and love on her. It is true that she never thought she would live in the mysterious forest, but she was truly in love with this ancient being. Life would not be terrible now that her life was filled with something that she never thought possible. It was filled with true love and now she was happy. Happy to live and protect the ancient animals that protected the African nights. And spend the rest of her life with her one true love.

* * *

 **Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
